German Published Patent Application No. 198 21 561 describes a method of a device for monitoring electromagnetic load circuits. In this case, the voltage and/or the current flowing through a booster capacitor or present at the booster capacitor are monitored for plausibility.
Furthermore, a method and a device for controlling at least one load circuit are described in German Published Patent Application No. 195 39 071. In that case, the load circuits are divided into at least two groups, the costly and complex components in each case only being provided for one group.